Uma nova Família
by UchihaSarada483
Summary: Sakura Haruno agora era uma Uchiha, o que de modo algum alterou sua personalidade. Sasuke já passava apuros nas mãos da kunoichi antes mesmo que a gravidez de seu primeiro filho atenuasse ainda mais o humor daquela irritante. A irritante que lhe deu o maior presente. Primeira fic que posto e minha sinopse já é esse lixo /apanha.


Olá queridas futuras leitoras (espero que haja futuras leitoras risos). Essa é a primeira fic que publico (apesar de estar escrita desde a semana do último capítulo de Naruto) e estou muito feliz de compartilhá-la. Fiquei perdida tanto aqui no ffnet, como no Nyah (onde também já a publiquei e meu nome é Uchiha Sarada). Ah, fic não betada. Anyway, só posso pedir que aproveitem e que gostem da fic. Foi divertido escrevê-la.

**_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto (tio Kishi pros mais íntimos /pisca)._**

* * *

\- PORQUE VOCÊ TINHA QUE ENTRAR EM UMA MALDITA BRIGA? PORQUE? A SUA MISSÃO ERA SÓ CAPTURAR O MALDITO NINJA, RECUPERAR OS ARTEFATOS QUE ELE ROUBOU E TRAZÊ-LO SOB CUSTÓDIA! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO PRECISAVA TER PROVOCADO UMA LUTA DESNECESSÁRIA!

Enquanto Sakura gritava, Sasuke ria internamente. Tinha voltado a pouco para a vila e, após a guerra, não haviam missões de ranks elevados. Sua mais nova diversão era completar missões usando apenas taijutsu. Era um jeito de animar as coisas, levando em conta que utilizando qualquer ninjutsu de seu arsenal ou genjutsu, ele poderia finalizar grande parte das missões minutos após começá-la. Uma perseguição não duraria uma mísera meia hora e Deus, como o Uchiha estava desabituado a não ter a adrenalina correndo pelo sangue.

-Seu idiota, inconsequente. Eu não quero ter que curar outro braço quebrado por culpa das suas brincadeirinhas. Eu estou de 9 meses e gostaria de sossego, Sasuke. Seria possível? - ralhava a Uchiha enquanto com uma mão apoiava as costas e a outra se apoiava no braço da cadeira para conseguir sentar-se com a enorme barriga.

-Você deveria se estressar menos. Isso pode afetar o bebê. -disse o Uchiha calmamente, segurando um sorriso de canto. Lembrava-se naquele momento da surra que deu no patife que culminou na quebra de seu braço, após um golpe empolgado.

-Quer que eu me estresse menos? Não faça esse tipo de coisa. Tsunade já remendou um dos seus braços. Qualquer hora dessas ao invés de curar seus ossos quebrados, vou arrancar o braço que estiver inteiro.

-Me desculpe. Não vou mais te dar dores de cabeça pelo resto da gestação.

-Quer dizer que daqui a 5 dias você volta a fazer isso? Eu também gostaria de sossego durante o meu resguardo.

-Acalme-se, Sakura. Não entendo porque toda essa tempestade em um copo d'agua.

Sakura permaneceu calada. Nada usual. O que também não era usual foi a careta que passou rapidamente por sua face. Logo em seguida ela colocou a mão na barriga, o que deixou Sasuke em estado de alerta e uma pontinha de culpa. Qual não foi a surpresa dos dois ao olharem pro chão e verem que da cadeira aonde Sakura estava sentada, formava-se uma pequena poça.

-Sakura...

-Sim.

-Sakura a sua...

-Sim.

-Sua bolsa...

-É hora do show.

Os minutos que se seguiram foram de pura correria. Sakura pediu para que Sasuke ligasse para Hinata pedindo para que ela trouxesse a bolsa dela que estava pronta na sala da casa dos Uchiha. Sasuke queria ir, para ser mais rápido, mas ouviu de imediato: "Não ouse se afastar desse hospital, Sasuke Uchiha. Entregue a chave pra ela na porta do hospital. É caminho de casa." e prontamente o Uchiha obedeceu. Sakura se registrou sozinha e logo foi para um quarto. Apenas rezava para que Kami tivesse compaixão e fizesse tudo passar bem rápido. Era uma ninja excepcional e com uma força descomunal, mas imaginar as dores do próprio parto quase a fazia chorar.

Ah, mas Kami naquele dia estava com um humor dos infernos. As horas seguintes foram de pura agonia. Não só para Sakura, mas para Sasuke que sofria com o temperamento da esposa elevado a escalas que ele jamais imaginaria.

-Sakura, a minha mão. Você acabou de arranjar meu braço mas vai quebrar a mi... - era difícil saber se era a Haruno em trabalho de parto lhe encarando feio ou se era a própria face de um demônio de caudas a ponto de ebulição. Qualquer outra palavra morreu em sua garganta.

Sakura chorava e, de repente, começava a gritar e insultá-lo. -Ah, você. Você seu maldito Uchiha IDIOTA! VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO! Esse bebê tem que ser muito bom porque AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CHAMEM A TSUNADE!

Sasuke já ia deixar a sala para ir atrás de Tsunade quando Sakura lhe puxou pela beirada da camisa. -Não, não sai daqui. Eu preciso de você aqui comigo, do meu lado.

-Eu não vou a lugar algum.

-Promete?

-Eu não poderia.

-Sakura, é hora. 10 cm. Vamos trazer esse pequeno Uchiha ao mundo. -disse Tsunade que, enquanto falava com Sakura, encarava Sasuke. Era nítido que apesar da cara de durão, o Uchiha estava quase ruindo por dentro. O filho ou filha que chegava ao mundo, era o que faltava pra completar seu sonho de vida. O clã finalmente estaria vivo. Aquele era o momento mais esperado da vida de Sasuke. Seu filho.

Ou... Sua filha. Pouco tempo depois de levar Sakura, Tsunade veio ao encontro do Uchiha para chamá-lo.

-Sasuke!

-A Sakura está bem? Acordada?

-Você pode vir ver a sua família.

_"Minha família. Minha família. Minha família."_

A frase ecoava na mente de Sasuke. Um corredor nunca foi tão longo quanto o que lhe separava do quarto de sua... Família.

Ao entrar no quarto encontrou Sakura sorridente, um pouco descabelada e suada, olhando um embrulhinho em mantas cor de rosa em sua mão. Quando percebeu a presença do marido no quarto, enviou-lhe o sorriso que, para o Uchiha, seria capaz de iluminar e resgatar a alma mais atormentada e violenta existente. Foi se aproximando e viu ali, no rosto daquele bebezinho, todo um futuro que por um tempo, teve medo de não alcançar.

-É uma menina, Sasuke. - disse já desviando o olhar do marido para a criança. Estava encantada. Sua filha era perfeita. Ainda não conseguia distinguir, mas apesar dos cabelos e olhos negros, conseguia enxergar alguns traços que julgava terem sido puxados de si mesma. Mas o que importava? Ela era linda. Era sua. Era sua e do amor de sua vida.

-Quer segurá-la, Sasuke?

-Não vou machucá-la? Ela é tão pequena. Ela nem parece ser de verdade.

Sakura gargalhou gostosamente. Havia medo genuíno nos olhos e no tom de Sasuke. Em resposta, inclinou-se um pouco mais oferecendo a criança ao pai. Cheio de dedos, Sasuke a pegou e aconchegou como pode. Olhava-a e não acreditava. Depois de tudo...

Sasuke sorria feito um bobo. Todos que passavam pela porta viam a cena e sorriam feitos bobos também. Não era só um pai recebendo o mais novo membro da família. Era um homem segurando parte de sua vida.

-Bem vinda a família, Uchiha... Sarada.

-Sasuke. Sarada?

-Não gostou?

-Não é isso... Tem algum motive pra esse nome?

-Talvez, mas eu poderia te explicar depois? -disse sentando na beiradinha da cama da esposa -Olha pra ela. Eu só quero olhar pra ela. E pra você. - beijou a testa da esposa - Obrigado.


End file.
